Inside These Castle Walls
by amaresempre
Summary: After the war between the Narnians and Telmarines, when Caspian returns to the castle with the Pevensie brothers and sisters, a servant finds herself caught between the young Prince and High King Peter. Peter Pevensie OC CaspianX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm starting this story because I got this crazy whim while watching _Prince Caspian_ last night. Whether I continue really depends on the feedback. **

**Oh, and I do not own any of these characters besides Lila. But you already knew that.**

* * *

Lila stood at the castle window awaiting the return of Prince Caspian. The past month drew misery and despair from the townspeople in the village below as the rebellious Narnians fought the Telmarines. The hostilities ended in the destruction of half the army on both sides, but a promise for peace between her people and the race they once believed to be extinct.

As a servant girl, obviously Lila's opinions on the war mattered to few. But she had them, and they gripped her heart each day since Capian escaped murder from his very own bedroom. What she would have done to go with him, to fight against his uncle, the man responsible for the increasingly hostile environment around the castle, and who obviously attempted to seize the throne with his own male heir. She shuddered to think of the future of the kingdom had his offspring inherited the crown.

Lila had since heard news of an incredible victory at the river, one in which Aslan himself awoke the gods for help, and the anxiety in her heart finally dissolved. At least, her anxiety over Caspian returning alive. Another similar sensation began to replace it as she wondered what would happen upon his arrival.

**One Month Before**

At yet another lavish feast at which Caspian sat bored, attempting to escape and study with his beloved professor, Lila prepared to administer the wine. She walked from Lord to Lady, each person regarding her as if she didn't exist, barely saying a word outside of, "More, please."

She drew to Caspian's chair. Lately his behavior had been...Strange. Holding eye contact, smiling from across the room, lingering in areas of the castle that were her responsibility to keep. Did he finally consider her worthy of his time, nay, attention after so many years? They had virtually grown up together, him being one of the few men she came into contact with on a regular basis. Lila could remember with perfect clarity the day his father died, his sorrow and her inability to comfort him. Not that he ever showed interest in having her around. But that was then.

"Would you like more wine, Sire?" she asked.

Upon noticing her beside him, Caspian rose up immediately.

Lila smiled. Was he standing upon ceremony? For her?

"If you are the one to bring it," Caspian replied shyly.

She held up her pitcher. "To the brim?"

"Of course."

Trying to keep her hands still from nerves, she poured the glass.

"Thank you," he said, bringing the goblet to his lips, causing Lila's cheeks to turn crimson.

"Over here, girl," a Lord at the other end of the table bellowed, holding up his own goblet.

Without looking into Caspian's dark eyes, she turned and rushed away hastily. When she chanced a glance back, she saw him whisper something into his professor's ear, which caused the kind old man to smile in her direction. For the remainder of the evening, Lila felt as though she'd had three glasses of the wine herself, as butterflies danced and her blood turned warm.

**Present Day**

The streets filled with people as horns blew and confetti floated in the light breeze. Everyone appeared elated that the war was over, never having known of the Narnian's oppression in the first place. They had long-since been believed as dead. Now, with the rightful king about to claim the throne and new allies in the forest, all could rest in peace that night.

Lila put on the only decent clothes she owned and brushed through her thick dark hair to watch various members of the Narnian army walk ahead of those on horses, some even being part horse themselves: centaurs, fauns, dwarves, minotaurs and, of course, woodland creatures with the magical ability to smile and speak. All waved happily, as it was their first friendly visit to the castle.

The riders came forth. The first two were women; one, in fact, still a girl, while the other slightly older. These must have been the queens of old, Lila thought. Then, as if confirming her guess, onlookers began to shout, "All hail Queen Susan! All hail Queen Lucy!"

She had to admit, she imagined them much older, at least based off of their accomplishments at Cair Paravel. A young man with dark hair followed the girls, appearing about the age of the older queen.

"All hail King Edmund!"

Edmund seemed to take hours to cross the cobblestone road leading from her left to right. Trying not to huff with impatience, Lila finally recognized the black mare stomping forth, carrying Prince Caspian. He looked even more jubilant than his crowd, smiling humbly and waving at the people. _His_ people.

"All hail Prince Caspian!"

Lila screamed wildly along with those around her before she could stop herself. Although she knew it was foolish to attempt, part of her wanted to catch his eye, but by then he'd already floated past, onto the next sea of people waiting to adore him. She had completely forgotten the final member of the royal party when she heard the last chant erupt from the crowd.

"All hail King Peter the Magnificent!"

She looked up to see a man of the exact opposite countenance as Caspian. That is, if he could be described as a man. His full cheeks and soft blue eyes gave him the appearance of a boy, yet, based upon his dual with Miraz, now almost a legend already, he must have been at least Lila's age of eighteen. And the way he rode his fine white horse and held up his chin, he certainly did not display the insecurities a youth typically possessed.

"All hail King Peter the Magnificent," Lila said softly.

* * *

The feast to honor Caspian's return was only the first of many celebrations that lasted throughout the evening. Cellars were opened across town to allow wine to flow forth unrestricted, the harsh curfew instilled by Miraz ignored. Unfortunately for Lila, the curfew wasn't the only thing. At no point throughout the evening did she notice Caspian looking her way, even on the frequent occasion of her bringing his meal and filling his glass. She tried to convince herself that he was merely occupied with his guests and the overall atmosphere of the party, but couldn't help feel jealousy towards the beautiful Queen Susan with her fair skin and eyes. Had she captured his attention?

"Excuse me, but may I inquire as to what you are looking at on that end of the room?" A male voice suddenly interrupted her thought, carrying with it an unfamiliar accent.

Lila turned to see Peter, High King Peter, lounging in his chair and looking at her as she stood against the wall, trying to blend in with the decorations. She stuttered before coming up with an answer.

"Nothing. Just day dreaming is all. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," he said airily, shifting his weight to lean in her direction, "I suppose if I were in your position I would be doing the same."

Lila couldn't help but feel a slight tightness in her chest. Was he insulting her station? She chose not to respond, but the boy didn't allow the subject to drop without his approval. He stood up and approached her next to the wall.

"Is there any particular reason you're celebrating this evening, outside of the fact that your kingdom is safe?"

Her skin burned with embarrassment.

"No, in fact."

Peter smiled. "Be honest."

"I am," she breathed out, snapping her eyes at him.

"You're sure it's not because a certain heir has returned to his throne?"

Lila's spine went slightly rigid. "I'm not sure this is an appropriate conversation, my Lord."

He leaned on his arm against the same wall she used for balance.

"I'm the King. Any conversation I'm having is appropriate."

_You're nothing but a spoiled, selfish little boy_, Lila thought.

"That must be extremely liberating," she replied, "But as a woman and a servant I don't have that luxury."

"He certainly seems to be showing a grand bit of civility towards my sister, but I wouldn't worry too much about that if I were you."

Lila kept her lips from tightening in rage. "The Prince can do whatever he pleases."

"Ahh," Peter smiled, "So it _is_ him then."

Her mouth dropped open. How could she have been such a fool for giving herself away?

"I was _certain_ that's who you were looking at. Tough choice though, to go after a prince, wouldn't you say?"

Now she simply wanted to curl up and hide the blush no doubt spreading from her cheeks to her neck.

"Is there something you need for me to bring you? More bread, perhaps?" she snapped.

"You're quite headstrong for one in your station."

"Then please pardon me when I say that I must be attending my duties with the other guests right away."

"But now that you've asked," Peter said, looking up in thought, "I would love more bread."

Lila looked the other direction and rolled her eyes before plastering on her most sincere smile.

"Right away then, Sire."

She ducked into the kitchen and stayed as long as possible, dreading the moment she would have to emerge and speak to the insufferable brat. _Magnificent indeed_, she thought.

When Lila returned to the banquet hall she was surprised, and relieved, to find Peter out of his chair and speaking to his brother, Edmund, but his eyes followed her every step of the way as she quickly placed the platter of bread on the table in front of his chair and scurried off.

"Lila, there you are."

She didn't have to turn around to know it was him, immediately recognizing the smooth, pleasantly familiar sound of his voice; a voice she'd come to hope for and admire. There Caspian stood, finally, mere feet away.

"Here I am," she replied, not wanting to sound too thrilled over him seeking her out at last. She did allow herself to smile back, though. "Do...You need me to fetch you something?"

His forehead crinkled. "No, I just..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to speak with you. Alone."

Lila caught her breath. "Right now?"

"Please."

Before she could stop them, her eyes stole a look at the back of the room where Peter stood, continuing to stare at her.

"Lila?" Caspian asked.

"Oh...Yes, of course my Lord."

The Prince turned and walked out of the hall, Lila waiting a moment before following him down a corridor where few footsteps were heard and the light from the torches hardly touched.

"Lila," he repeated after they arrived.

"Sir?" she answered with a nod.

Caspian smiled. "You needn't call me that."

"Yes, I do..." she replied, wringing her hands, "I'll be thrown in the stocks if I address you improperly."

"Another one of my uncle's ridiculous laws, I'm sure," he said, "But he's gone now, and I want you to call me by my name. We've known each other long enough."

"All right," she smiled, "Caspian."

"I like hearing you say it." He blushed as he stood awkwardly for a moment. "I...Apologize that I haven't been able to speak to you earlier in the evening. It's been quite a night."

Lila tilted her head. "But I'm no one of consequence. Why would you feel the need to apologize?"

He looked at her seriously. "A great, many reasons."

"Is there something in particular you wish to say?" Lila blurted, her heart beating quick.

"Only that..."

"LILA!?" a shrill, female voice echoed down the corridor.

Her eyes bulged. "Stay here," she whispered, then ran around the corner.

"Where have you been?!" piped the head of household staff, a short, plump woman named Estelle.

"Sorry, madam!" Lila said hastily, "I...Had to run an errand."

"Well, are you finished now?" the woman asked, unamused.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, follow me" Estelle said, leading the way back inside the banquet hall and pointing to the royal siblings. "You are to see that King Peter finds his room and is comfortable."

Lila followed Estelle's finger and found Peter with a slight, smug smile on his lips.

"Understood?"

Her insides roiled; he had something to do with this arrangement, of that she was certain.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand perfectly."


	2. Chapter 2

"Right this way, Sir."

Peter followed without a word, although Lila attempted to search for some in his eyes before grabbing a candlestick, turning and leading him out the doors. As she retraced her steps down the narrow hallway, Prince Caspian rounded the corner and looked at her. It appeared as though he'd just come out of their hiding place.

"Caspian," Peter nodded his head.

"Peter," he replied, shifting his attention from Lila to the King.

"Come to rejoin the party?"

"Yes I...Had to step out for a moment." Caspian caught Lila's eyes and though he didn't smile, something in his face seemed like he wanted to.

"Indeed that seems to be the popular activity this evening," Peter chimed, "First you, then Lila here. The dining hall must simply be too overcrowded for some peoples' tastes."

Lila bit her lip, thankful that she stood with her back to him so he couldn't observe her irritation, while Caspian seemed only slightly embarrassed.

"We won't delay your return, though. Please carry on," Peter added.

Without a second glance at the Prince she proceeded, too busy wondering how the King found out her name to try and further solve the mystery surrounding Caspian's earlier invitation to seclusion.

Lila lead him rather quickly up a spiral stone staircase and through a wooden door, revealing a massive bedroom. She walked inside and set the candlestick holder atop the vanity.

"Your Highness's things have already been delivered to your quarters, however, if there is anything else you require, please do not hesitate to ask it of me."

Peter scanned the room; the gilded mirror, four post bed and wardrobe. He looked pleased. Enough.

"I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything when you were sent to deliver me to my chamber," he said innocently, falling back on the bed and kicking his feet up.

Her face remained as rigid as a statue.

"It was an honor, of course, to be of use."

"Is that your way of saying I didn't?"

"What could I have to do that is more important than your needs, Highness?"

He smiled, knowing she meant none of her own words.

"It doesn't surprise me. Caspian is rather too chivalrous."

Lila looked down to straighten her apron.

"Prince Caspian had nothing to do with-"

"Both of you disappearing together?"

She breathed out her frustration.

"That was a coincidence I cannot account for."

"You're good," he said, drawing up to stand, amusement still dancing on his face. "But I am still right."

"Of course you are. Forgive me," she replied, stifling the need to roll her eyes.

"Then you admit that he is entirely too cautious? The first time I met him he could hardly handle a blade, now it seems he cannot even muster up the courage to court a servant. Aslan help him when he becomes King."

Her lips thinned momentarily as the urge to scream arose.

"If there's nothing you'll be needing, I will leave you to retire now."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I didn't come here to catch up on my sleep."

"Then what-"

"I just wanted a change of clothes."

"That's it?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Certainly, yes."

"You called me away from-"

"From what?"

She caught her breath. There were so many things she wanted to say, among them, _You called me away from a declaration by Caspian for something so utterly ridiculous?!_

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I will leave you to your privacy then."

Lila turned to walk back out the door, but Peter had other plans.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need your help. That's a servant's duty, is it not, to assist me in changing my wardrobe?"

She stopped mid-step as her mouth fell open. He better have been playing a cruel joke.

"I suppose I assumed you were capable of doing such a trivial thing on your own," Lila said, trying not to sneer.

"Surprisingly, I never quite mastered the art."

There was rage in her eyes as she met his.

"It would be highly inappropriate for a female to assist a male in removing his clothing."

"Like I said earlier," he shrugged, "I'm the King."

"So you are. One who would never abuse his position, I'm sure."

He stepped towards her quite seriously, his close proximity reminding her how much taller he rose than she did. "What are you suggesting, exactly?"

Lila's frostiness ebbed when she abruptly remembered how unimaginably foolish her previous statement was. A mere hour ago she worried over addressing Prince Caspian improperly, now she made accusations worthy of a lashing.

"I'm suggesting that Your Highness turn around so that I can assist you in the most timely fashion possible, of course."

She'd never seen a man even half naked, and that wasn't about to change with the arrogant prat in front of her.

"A little flesh too frightening a thought?" he asked with no little condescension.

"What color would you like?" she inquired while motioning for him to turn with her finger. He surprisingly obliged with a groan.

"Something red will do," he instructed over his shoulder.

Lila opened the wardrobe and found a rather extravagant tunic in scarlet, detailed with gold. Pulling it out to observe, she noticed the image of a lion on the front. She couldn't help but smile at such superb stitching.

"It needn't be too complicated," he sighed.

The garment was placed carefully on the trunk at the foot of the bed as she reapproached from behind Peter's back. She cleared her throat.

"Raise your arms."

He obeyed. Lila hesitated, then reached out to grab the bottom hem of his green tunic and slowly lifted it up, above his shoulders and over his head, slightly ruffling his blonde hair. She caught a glimpse of his back, his smooth, flawless skin covering a surprisingly toned physique. Immediately she forced her eyes downward to the red replacement. Picking it up and untying the cord, she widened the neck and fitted it over top his head as he guided his arms into the sleeves. After pulling the fabric down past his stomach, she walked around him and reached up to retie the cords, now resting against his chest. She made no eye contact throughout the event.

"Not so terrible after all," Peter said, looking down at her.

"I'm glad you thought so," she murmured, yanking the strings tighter than before. When she finished she moved aside to allow him a look in the mirror. He stood quietly, observing with little expression until he ran his hand over the lion on his front. For once, she found him blank, empty.

"You've really seen him?" Lila had to ask.

"Seen him?" he repeated, tearing his eyes away from the image to where she stood, "I _know_ him."

"Was it Aslan at the river then, as they're saying?"

"Yes, it was him, arriving in the style that I'm sure you've always read about."

Lila's face fell as she looked down.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that..."

Peter's eyes widened slightly.

"You can't read, can you?"

"Not...so well," she answered, too embarrassed to look up.

"I see."

If anything they'd said to each other that evening caused her to feel most ashamed to be poor, illiteracy certainly made a killing.

"But I don't know why I'm telling you this," she sighed, shaking her head, "It doesn't matter."

"Aslan always waits for the perfect moment," Peter began, as if she'd never said a thing. "Often times, it's when we believe we are alone, to the point where we've given up entirely and charged in without a clue as to what we're doing that he decides to show himself."

Lila nodded, saying nothing.

"Since that day at the river he seems to have disappeared once more. But he'll come and go like always. As an old friend once said, 'he's not a tame lion.'"

They shared a quick smile, but Peter's faded first.

"Even the servants could read at Cair Paravel," he added quietly.

Just when she thought they could have a civil conversation, her anger returned at his pushing the dagger into the closed wound. "I was rather hoping you might be courteous by ignoring it."

"I'm just amazed at the difference between our two kingdoms."

"And are you trying to make me feel _better_ by describing a place I've never been, nor will ever visit?"

"Are you angry with me because of what Miraz made your home into?" Peter snapped.

"All due respect, Sire, but you don't have to remind me by comparing it to your perfect fortress."

"So somehow his crimes are my fault?"

She looked at him solemnly. "Am I not allowed an ounce of frustration? Up until today I couldn't even address Caspian by his first name, the disparity was so great!"

The King smiled. "And why can you now?"

"Why can I what?"

"Call him Caspian? I was under the impression that only royals were entitled to that privilege."

"He told me I could, if you have to know!"

"When you two snuck away?"

Lila's hand flew to her mouth and she looked embarrassed enough to cry. He'd done it again.

"Is that it?" he laughed, "With the incredible amount of time you were given, he could have at least-"

"He would have done nothing else!" she yelled, finally abandoning any concern for keeping her behavior in check. "He's respectful and considerate in everything, unlike _some_."

"And how have I disrespected you, madam?"

"Well...For one, you forced me to undress you!"

He chuckled again, this time deeper. "You're angry for having to remove a tunic? You act as though you've never..."

She crossed her arms and glared.

"You've never seen as much as a torso on a man?" he stared in disbelief.

"Man, boy, however you may refer to it."

"Watch yourself," he pointed, "I'm much older than you think."

"Perhaps my perception of your maturity has to do with how you behave, Highness."

"Me? You've never even learned to read, nor seen a member of the opposite sex underneath their clothing."

"What would you have me do? It isn't like I can help it!"

"You can help part of it."

Lila gasped. "You...!"

"Choose your words wisely," he smiled.

"I can't believe you ruled an entire nation with such a mind!"

"I can't believe a servant has the nerve to speak to her superiors this way!" he responded, "Do you always give this much hostility to the guests of the royal palace? To Kings?"

"Of course not!" she huffed. When Lila thought about it, none of the visitors ever bothered to speak to her at all. "But in any case you're right. My apologies, Your Excellence," she nodded, then strode back to the candle holder and picked it up, determined to end the conversation at last "It's best I leave before _I_ do anything else to displease _you_."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "I never said I was displeased."

"Then what are you playing at?"

"To be honest," he shrugged, "I merely sought to figure out what our beloved Caspian finds so mesmerizing about you."

Her heart twisted and she looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"He spoke of you rather often, or I can only assume you, it was a servant at the castle for sure," he replied nonchalantly. "And judging by your escapade this evening, I think I am correct."

"He talked about me...During the war?"

"Naturally."

"W-What did he say?"

Peter grinned, knowing he lured her in.

"He professed that he missed seeing her, or, I feel rather safe saying _your_, sweet and gentle nature each day."

Lila's lips turned up in a small smile. "He did?"

"Yes, but I'm having trouble understanding why."

All of the beautiful butterflies dancing in Lila's stomach suddenly died a slow, painful death as her face fell, but the shock kept her from being able to speak.

"Based on what he's told me, and the things I've discovered this evening, he hardly even knows you."

Her eyes narrowed and she gave a laugh at his unbelievable nerve.

"And you think you do!?"

"I believe I've seen a side that Caspian has yet to uncover."

"You've only uncovered it by _pestering_ me, which I doubt the Prince has any intention of doing."

"Let's hope not," he replied, stepping closer, "Because, plainly put, I doubt he would have the faintest idea what to do with you if so."

Lila's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to deliver a blow, but just then the door swung open and Caspian walked inside.

"Peter!" he said breathlessly. "Oh, Lila, you're still here," he added, looking at her with curiosity, then, remembering the reason for his visit, back to Peter. "I've heard news of a Telmarine army hiding on the outskirts of the forest."

"What?" The King responded, his face suddenly going rigid.

"A small group of soldiers who survived at the river and are still faithful to Miraz are hiding out and attempting to gather more troops."

"I can't _believe_ this," Peter said as he started to pace back and forth. "Half of our own soldiers are likely pissed drunk by now!"

"What are your orders?" Caspian asked, looking extremely concerned. Lila was slightly surprised at his being so quick to seek Peter's guidance in place of determining his own.

Peter looked up, and without a trace of doubt in his voice, declared, "We finish what we started. Our army must prepare to leave at dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

Lila took the opportunity while the men were strategizing to slip out of the room and down the stairs. After arriving outside in the courtyard, she plucked a torch from one of the walls and proceeded through the gate. For the past month while Caspian was at war, her only pastime consisted of watching and waiting for news, wondering who would return alive and feeling useless in her position. Not again.

The cobblestone streets were still full of loud, cheering crowds spilling from the pubs, music coming from all directions and the smell of food sticking to townspeople's clothing. Lila made her way through the maze of tiny spaces between drunken partiers to a small, dimly-lit blacksmith's shop. She didn't need to knock, seeing as she already possessed a key in her purse; after all, the blacksmith was her own father.

The shop door creaked open as Lila tried to make sure no one on the street could slip inside with her, as bodies were literally swaying in any direction that would provide more space.

"Papa!" she called up a wooden staircase as she set the torch in a bracket on the wall. "Papa, come down!"

A stout, balding man with a grey mustache appeared over the railing and squinted his eyes, "Lila?"

"Yes, it's me!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I need a sword!"

He frowned at her. "You come hollering in the middle of the night as the kingdom gets drunk and expect me to give you a sword?"

She huffed. "I'm _not_ drunk!"

"Then who's the drunkard you're out to kill?"

"No one!" she answered, growing impatient. "There's been news, news that I don't think I can freely spread, but need a sword. Please!"

"Are you in danger?" he asked.

"No, I promise," Lila returned, but her father's scrutinous expression did not ebb. "It's for Prince Caspian!" she lied.

The man's eyes widened. "Why did you not say so before?"

"He asked me not to tell!" Lila's guilt rose at yet another fib.

"If this is such a grand secret, why is he not here himself?"

"He...He has much to do before morning," she stuttered, "And knows you're my father. He asked a special favor of me."

"Doesn't Prince Caspian have his own blacksmith in the castle?"

"Yes, yes he does," Lila responded, trying to think of something to say, "But he's...he's ill with fever. Can't be around heat right now. The Prince said he's always liked your work better anyways!"

"He did?" her father chuckled with a pleasant look on his face.

"Can you _please_ just hurry?!"

He made his way down the staircase and looked around the large workroom, over various slabs of iron, his massive forge and piles of coal. In the back, a number of sheathed swords stood against the wall.

"I have nothing fit for a prince, Lila," he grumbled as he walked across the room, "Perhaps if I had more time."

"I'm sure whatever you have will be adequate," she answered quickly.

Her father picked up a blade and drew it out. "I finished this one but two days ago," he said as he examined the sword, then checked it for balance on his fingers. "The man who ordered it never returned to pay. Probably another scoundrel following Miraz."

"Oh," she murmured.

"I'm afraid it will have to do," he stated as he sheathed the sword and handed it to Lila. When she reached out to grab it, she was surprised at its weight. While many years had passed since her father's sporadic and, rudimentary at best, fencing lessons during her childhood, she didn't expect to be caught so unaware.

"I do hope everything is all right," he said, and Lila looked up to see his face rather solemn.

"Of course it is, Papa," she smiled.

"I know I don't get to see you as much as I'd like, you working in the castle and all, but that doesn't mean I don't think about my favorite girl."

"I'm your _only_ girl."

"Thank goodness for that," he teased, then held out his arms. Lila wrapped her own around his neck.

"I promise I'll see you soon," she whispered in his ear, only to realize it was yet another lie.

"I realize you have your duties, but..." the man began, then took a breath, "Remember your father from time to time."

"I already do...And it's more than you know."

* * *

Lila fastened the sword around her waist as soon as she left her father's shop, raced up the street, over the bridge, through the gate and into the castle. She could already see soldiers wandering around, looking for others who might be sober enough to tell the news that they'd be needed in the early morning, to finish a war they currently celebrated the end of. Hardly any breath remained in her lungs when she finally reached the banquet hall, which had attracted a gathering of Narnians and a few Telmarines.

Peter sat at the head of the table, Edmund to his right and Caspian to his left, while the queens stood behind. It seemed as though the world stopped when the doors slammed to alert them to her entrance. All of their voices died immediately. Perhaps it was the state of her: face and neck drenched with sweat, hair in a wild mess around her olive-colored cheeks and a rather impressive sword at her hip, but they gave her their full attention right away.

"I want to come with you," she stated.

The queens looked pleasantly surprised, not exactly being aware of who the mysterious woman before them was, but Caspian's face fell as he stood up.

"Lila, you want to...fight?"

"Yes."

"But that's unheard of," a Telmarine chuckled, "She's a servant. All she knows how to do is the laundry."

Caspian threw a murderous look at the soldier whose laughter died immediately, then back at Lila. "It's too dangerous."

"That doesn't matter to me," Lila retorted calmly. "This is my home and I have as much right to fight for it as you do."

A few people in their seats shifted uncomfortably at the boldness of her words, looking around to see how the royals would react.

"Do you know how to handle that sword?" Edmund asked. It was the first time she'd ever heard him speak.

"A little, yes. Enough not to be a burden."

The Prince's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You can?"

"My father's a blacksmith, as you know," she answered, then wondered, _Did_ he know? "He gave me lessons as a girl."

No one spoke, then Caspian approached Lila where she stood, his footprints momentarily acting as the only sound in the room. He spoke softly so few would be able to hear.

"I wasn't aware that you felt this way."

"Well, you and I..." then Lila remembered Peter's words earlier in the evening, accusing Caspian of having little understanding of her natural character, and refused to say anything to prove him right. "...Haven't seen each other in a while. You couldn't have known."

"I realize that you are trying to help, but I would be very grateful if you stayed."

Lila looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to understand. "Caspian, I want so much to come."

"I know, but it's very dangerous, and I can't stand the idea of something happening to you."

"Why is that?" she asked on a whim, wondering if he would be bold enough to resort to telling his feelings in an effort to make her stay.

"You've...Become a dear friend to me recently," he said sincerely. Her heart sank. "And even though I should have told you before tonight, I hope you can see how important it is to me that you are safe."

"But _I_ can't stand the idea of staying here, doing nothing. Can't you see?"

"Why not let her come?" they heard a soft female voice near the table suggest. Lila turned and saw the younger queen, Lucy, staring around the room, waiting for an answer to her question. "We shouldn't judge her based on her station, after all."

Susan nodded her head. "I doubt she has less experience than we did fighting the White Witch,"she smiled at her sister.

"Peter, please," Caspian moaned, certain that the King would support him. "You must see where I am coming from."

Lila looked at Caspian angrily but said nothing, attempting to stay the "sweet and gentle" woman he remembered while fighting in battle. Instead, she turned her eyes to Peter, who looked at her with all of the satisfaction of someone who knew he was right.

"Please?" she asked, hating that the ultimate decision rested with him.

The King smiled. "It appears you've taken _everyone_ by surprise this evening."

Her face grew warm. "That wasn't my intention, Sire. I am merely trying to be useful."

"And you don't believe you serve more purpose in the castle, doing what you've always done?"

She shook her head. "No, I do not."

Peter looked at Estelle, who had been standing by the door for the entire spectacle. "Madam, can you do without the help of your maid Lila for the duration of the morning's battle, however long it may take?"

Estelle popped up, obviously in shock over being addressed, and panted, "Y-Yes, Sire. If you require her with your party, I will make all of the necessary arrangements."

"It's settled then," the King smiled. "Lila, you may feel free to join us."

"But Peter!" Caspian protested.

"She was right when she said that it was within her rights," Peter responded firmly. "Which is the first thing you must learn as King: when it comes to the security of your people, all who are willing should be given the privilege of defending their home."

The Prince appeared as though he wanted to continue arguing but decided against it. Lila sat down and eventually so did Caspian, both listening to Peter's instructions for the next morning, referring to the map periodically as their guide. The plan was to approach in good faith and give the small resistance the opportunity to surrender, then, if refused, send some of the smaller animals into the forest to drive the army out into the open to be reckoned with.

"Now go and get some sleep," Peter instructed to the soldiers, and everyone disassembled to try and do as they were told, even though the thought of battle would likely ensure a lack of any kind of rest throughout the evening.

As bodies filed out, Caspian gently grabbed a hold of Lila's arm.

"Ride with me tomorrow."

"To the camp?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But why? I know how to ride a horse on my own."

"So I can better look after you."

Her chin pointed towards the ground, trying to hide her disappointment.

"But I will be much more useful on my own horse, fighting as my own person."

"Please, Lila."

She looked up into his begging eyes, wanting so badly to request the chance to take care of herself, but something in the way he beheld her arm told her he felt quite desperate.

"All right," she sighed.

Caspian smiled, then his hand slid down her arm to catch her fingers, raising the back of her hand to his lips.

"Thank you."

Lila tried to smile before making her way to the door where Peter still stood, giving more instructions to his minotaur general.

"Thank you again," she mumbled shyly.

"I should be thanking you for such devotion to my cause," he replied.

She nodded and stepped out into the hallway.

"Oh, and another thing," Peter called.

"Yes?"

"I most definitely like you better riding your own bloody horse."


	4. Chapter 4

As expected, Lila couldn't sleep. She fooled herself into trying, but after an hour when her eyelids refused to close, she rose from her bed and drew out her sword. Deciding to practice, she lunged, blocked, swung and pivoted, her wrist growing slightly tired from handling the heavy piece of metal. The most irritating thing, though, was her dress, which constantly bunched at her ankles or between her legs, tripping her when she stepped forward and delaying her turns. No wonder men wore pants, she thought to herself, then resumed until her frustration caused her to quit entirely.

Lila sheathed the sword and grabbed her candlestick to go outside. She wandered past the doors leading to the other servants' quarters until she reached the laundry room, a giant, raised pool of water in the center with various drying racks full of sheets and napkins around it. On the far end she spotted some brown pants made from a thick, durable material and quickly snatched them off of the line, along with some scissors and thread from the seamstress's basket. There was much to be done before morning.

"What are you wearing?" Caspian asked, looking at Lila as she stepped out into the courtyard. The sun had yet to rise, however, it illuminated some of the clouds from its perch behind the mountains. All manner of men, women, animal and in between were gathered, tired but anxious to leave.

"I couldn't fight in that dress," Lila replied, blushing slightly as she glanced down at herself, dressed in brown leather pants, boots and a simple white shirt.

"Susan and Lucy seem to do just fine," he added, smiling.

"Susan is an archer. I, on the other hand, have to be able to move my feet faster than that."

Caspian eyed her up and down once more. There seemed to be a mixture of like and dislike in his expression.

"Can I speak with you alone before we leave?" he asked.

"Of course," Lila answered, feeling slightly nervous. Perhaps he really was so bothered that he would ask her to change privately.

Caspian grabbed her hand and walked her to a bench nestled the the corner of the courtyard and gestured for her to sit next to him. Lila noticed that his grip on her hand did not loosen even after they were seated.

"Lila, I want to tell you why I asked you to stay close to me; why I didn't want you coming at all this morning."

She let out a breath of relief, but then grew tense again. Could he be finishing their conversation from the night he returned?

"All right," she answered, trying not to get too excited.

"I...I thought of you every day when I was last away."

Lila smiled.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"But if you thought of me so often, wouldn't you be happy that I was coming with you this time?"

"No," he said, but quickly stuttered, "Yes, I am, but..."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I want you in the safest place possible. I hate the idea of something happening to you."

"Why is that?"

"I know I said you were a dear friend just last night, but I wasn't being entirely truthful."

"Then do so now," Lila said, then, realizing it made her sound impatient, rephrased. "I would like for you to be completely honest."

Caspian put his other hand on top of the one already surrounding hers.

"I thought of you every day because I missed you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"But why? All you see me do is dust the books and set the table."

Of course, thanks to Peter, Lila knew the answer to this question, but didn't want to allow him to take away the pleasure of hearing it straight from Caspian's lips.

The Prince laughed. "That's not what I see." He raised his hand and tucked a loose strand of curly dark hair behind her ear. "I see a kind, beautiful woman. While I know it took me a few years, and for that I must be completely blind, I came to look forward to your presence every day, whether you were walking down the hallway or asking to fill my cup. I missed the quiet smile you gave me, day after day, that warmed me more than wine or fire."

"And you...You're saying...?"

"I am in love with you. That is what I'm saying."

Lila's mouth fell open.

"And I hope that I'm not wrong in believing that you feel the same."

She didn't know what to say first. Every cell in her brain was shooting off in a different direction while her heart did a somersault.

"I...I do care for you," she smiled, then when her eyes met his they both let out the tiniest of laughs.

"And when I am King, the laws will change so that we can be together," Caspian proclaimed.

"But the law only applies if we wish to-"

"Marry, yes."

"Marry?" she whispered. While she was overjoyed at the idea, something in the back of her mind gave her pause, making her second guess herself. Before she could put it into words, he continued.

"Yes. I want us to be married, before another war can get in our way," Caspian smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Caspian," she replied slowly, "While I truly care for you, and I'm happy beyond words that you've told me your feelings, I think it would be right to wait."

"We will wait, until the laws are changed."

"No, I mean, wait to commit to the idea of marriage just yet."

His face fell and she immediately sought to fix her last statement.

"What I'm trying to say is, let us get to know each other more, away from any others. This is only once in a hand full of times that we've been alone, after all."

The Prince's eyes perked up slightly. "But I feel as if I already know you, and we will have the rest of our lives after we are man and wife."

"Of course, and I share that feeling somewhat," she explained, "But I also believe there is still much to learn about each other before making this decision," she added gently.

"I suppose you are right. It's only natural that we be entirely certain."

"I think it would be the right thing to do," she smiled feebly. "And until then, we ought not to tell anyone, especially _because_ the laws have not yet changed. Let your people deal with one alteration at a time."

Caspian brought her hand to his lips. "Are you certain?"

"It's not that I want to hide, but-"

"No, I understand," he smiled, "But if you hadn't noticed, we're quite well-hidden now."

Lila glanced behind them and saw that a rather large oak tree did, in fact, stand perfectly between them and the majority of the others around the courtyard, not to mention the cover of darkness made them unrecognizable.

"So we are," she replied.

Caspian slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his, gently sucking as he caressed her hair. Even in the cool of morning, Lila found him especially warm. She would have enjoyed drinking him in until the light of dawn, but a trumpet blared from the gate and they jumped up in fright.

"It's time to go," Caspian said, licking his lips and standing up. He took her hand and they hurried towards his black mare, him pulling her up to sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and instantly enjoyed the feeling of riding with pants instead of a dress. The Prince kicked at the horse's ribs and they galloped to join the white mare that stood in front of the large crowd of soldiers assembled in front of the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now remember the plan," Peter announced atop his horse, head held high. His eyes glossed over the faces gathered around him nodding up and down. "We wish to avoid another battle. If we can persuade these rogues to surrender peacefully, many lives may be spared."

"Ay," the crowd responded.

"And if they refuse, we have the help of many noble and diverse creatures who know the forest inside and out," Peter added as he took a look at the mice standing next to the fauns. The one towards the front stroked his tail lovingly as he watched the King make his speech.

"And remember _my_ plan," Caspian whispered as he turned his head slightly.

"What plan was that?" Lila asked.

"Stay as close to me as possible."

She let out a small sigh.

"I may not have a choice in the matter if a battle escalates."

"Just promise you will try."

"No, Caspian."

His neck extended even farther around so that he could look her in the eye. He clearly felt taken aback.

"I can't keep that promise, so I will not make it," Lila said firmly.

"So as long as we've made ourselves _clear_..." Peter piped up, causing Lila and Caspian to face forward. Although he still addressed the soldiers, Peter was looking at Lila. "...there ought to be no mistake as to what our intentions are." Peter lifted his helmet and placed it on his head. "Hopefully these men will take the road of reason and think twice before waging a second war with the likes of us."

"AY!" the soldiers yelled, this time in an energetic cheer. Those who hadn't yet mounted their horses did so and followed a steady stream that spilled out of the castle walls and over the bridge, all led on by the King.

The thundering sound of hooves was so loud that Caspian and Lila spoke no more about the "plan." Lila felt flattered and grateful that he wanted to protect her, but startled all the same at what felt like a lack of faith in her abilities. Why else would he want her so close if he didn't think she could take care of herself? In any case, he would have to learn sooner or later that she couldn't make a promise such as that even if she wanted to, not out here where anything could happen. Meanwhile, she tried to put their small disagreement out of her mind and enjoy the view of the sunrise across the land. The soldiers exited the last gate of the castle and ran steadily over the grassy hills towards the border of the forest. Most mornings she could easily see a great distance from the towers, but it didn't compare to witnessing the trees and flowers up close. Lila couldn't remember the last time she took a morning ride, and grew almost sad upon realizing she must have been only a child. How many years had she done chores in favor of this?

The treeline edged steadily towards them, the pointy tops bouncing up and down. When they were close enough to smell the timber, Lila noticed almost immediately that there were no Telmarines camped along the edge. She couldn't see so much as a tent.

"Where are they?" she asked in Caspian's ear.

"Who?"

"Miraz's army, of course!" she shouted louder. "I thought they were reported to be camped along the outskirts of the forest."

"Don't you worry," he said, "I'll find them, even if I must venture into the woods."

He meant to be reassuring, but the lack of a solid answer made the squeamish feeling in the pit of Lila's stomach grow. Would they really have to spend days tracking this army, using both food and other resources, before discovering whether a fight would follow or not?

A faint whistling sound chimed in Lila's ear. It soared past her and toward the horse at her and Caspian's side. Suddenly the horse and rider both disappeared from view, almost as if they'd sunk into the ground below. Lila screamed and ducked her head, then, after realizing she was unharmed, whipped her head back and saw the beast rearing atop the earth while its rider struggled to free his leg from the saddle.

"Caspian!" she shouted, heart pulsing with fear. "We're under attack!"

She checked behind them once more and saw five horses bearing heavily armored riders.

"It's Miraz's men!"

"Hold on!" Caspian yelled as he tugged the reins to pull them into a fierce turn. They weren't the only ones to have noticed. Sporadic Narnian and Telmarine riders were circling to face the intruders. Within a second the sound of a horn blared and all attention was on the Queens. Susan had her bow drawn and was picking off the men one by one while Lucy directed their horse. While a valiant effort, Lila's first count of five horses quickly doubled, then tripled, once she could make a more prolonged observation.

Before she could think further, Caspian had already steered them head on towards an armored man. She knew she should draw her sword but her body felt almost paralyzed. Between the screaming and the wild way that her body was thrown atop the bobbing horse she couldn't imagine being capable of anything besides holding onto Caspian for dear life.

He seemed to have expected as much. With an almost effortless stroke, his own blade sliced across the neck of the man they approached. Lila watched his head fall away from his body. She wanted to scream again in disgust but did not allow herself. Instead, she ducked her eyes into the back of Caspian's neck. Regret filled her chest as she asked herself over and over why she thought she would belong on a battlefield. How could she have made such a misjudgement? Nothing could have prepared her for this.

When she decided to open her eyes, she noticed that they were stopped beside a large boulder rock. Many horses now lay dead in the distance, their riders on the ground locked in sword fights with the attackers. Caspian swung his leg to launch himself off of the saddle.

"Stay here, behind the rock!" he said. "I will make certain that no one approaches!"

"Caspian!" she cried, but by then he'd already set off on a run towards the action. With every step he took the guilt of her own uselessness weighed on her. Perhaps it was this, along with a new found sense of balance and control with the end of the ride, that urged her not to sit idly. With a huff she followed suit, landing on her feet and trying to run as the heavy metal sword clung to her side.

She didn't possess Caspian's confidence. For this reason, she approached cautiously. Lila knew her greatest chance for success lay in the element of surprise. With hardly a chance to defend themselves, she may just have the opportunity to bring down one of Miraz's men, or at least wound him until someone more cunning could finish the job. She slowly bolted from behind one rock to the next, feeling satisfied that she was as safe as possible behind the shadows.

Sooner than she anticipated, Lila saw an armored man feuding with a faun not ten paces away. The man not only stood taller, but was much more heavily protected and armed. The faun, while putting up a stout fight, was badly wounded and obviously not likely to emerge the victor. His lip already bled and his legs shook with exhaustion. For the tiniest of seconds Lila considered calling for help, but then saw the man pull out a dagger and lunge.

"No!" she screamed as she ran towards them. The man stopped and had just barely began to turn his head to face her when the blade of her sword met his stomach. She felt the sick feeling again as the object sunk deeper into his gut. The tip must have been very sharp, for she felt little resistance. Blood oozed from each side of the metal and his mouth opened, pouring out even more crimson juices. Upon witnessing his dying body she instinctively let go of the hilt and stepped back, holding her own stomach in an attempt to keep herself from fainting.

She'd done it. She'd ended a life.

The sound of the soldier's back hitting the ground made her jump from her dazed state. The faun didn't seemed very affected as he simply sat trying to catch his second wind. Of course, being a Narnian, he'd seen death and war before. This didn't mean to him what it meant to her. An absurd part of her wanted to sit down with him and ask what would happen next.

A soft touch on her back alerted her to another person's presence. When she twisted to her right, the King stood beside her, his hand still resting on her shoulder blade. He looked at her as if he knew. It was so obvious she'd never done anything half as horrific before, if not from her station as a servant but from her wide eyes and pale skin. He said nothing, then walked to the man on the grass and pulled her sword out from his torso. When Peter approached her he gave a half smile.

"All we need now is for you to learn to do this on a horse."

Lila couldn't even grin. Her eyes welled and her throat constricted. Embarrassed, she covered her face with her hand while an inescapable sob snuck from her chest.

"I am so foolish! I insisted on coming when I've never killed so much as a pig!"

"Well..." Peter started, then looked at the man she ran through, "I wouldn't say that's entirely true."

She wanted to scream at his ignorance. How could he joke in a time like this?

"Peter!" two voices called. Caspian and Susan were running in their direction.

"Lila?!" Caspian suddenly stopped and looked at her, dumbstruck. It likely wasn't difficult to see, with her bloody sword and fresh kill nearby what shenanigans had ensued since he'd commanded her to keep hidden behind the boulder.

"What is it?" Peter asked them both.

"She's gone!" Susan wailed. She looked as bad, if not worse, than Lila.

"Hold on a minute. Who's gone?" Peter asked.

"Lucy!"

"What?!" Peter exploded.

"The soldiers! They took her into the forest!"

Susan approached her brother and buried her face in his chest.

"How did this happen?" Peter looked at Caspian, enraged.

"She was gone before I arrived," Caspian breathed out, "Susan found me only just now to tell me."

"Which direction did they go?"

"North. At least I think that's what she said," Caspian responded, giving a worried look at Susan.

"What are we going to do?" Susan asked her brother.

"We're going to find her," Peter replied assuredly. "After all, we have the trees on our side."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Let me just say that I apologize for my inconsistencies. Things have finally slowed down at work and most of my wedding planning (the asinine crap that makes me wonder why I didn't just elope) is finished. And so, I return to this story after a surprisingly difficult time trying to abandon it. I will update as frequently as I am able. Oh, and, as always, reviews are ever so much appreciated :)**

* * *

"If only Aslan were here!" Susan moaned. She had failed twice to communicate with the trees, desperately trying to remember Lucy's approach. "Now what will we do? She could be anywhere by now with those wretched men!"

"Stay calm," Caspian said, putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort, "finding her will be our biggest priority."

"No," Peter interjected, "As much as I would like your help, we cannot do that."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, hurt.

"Caspian, this is your kingdom now. Your peoples' lives are at stake. Do not risk ensuring their freedom and safety to find my sister."

"But-"

"These men, while few, are dangerous. It would take little time to gather allies, and I can think of one powerful white witch in particular who would require almost no persuasion in joining any army who's against Aslan. That might turn what was meant to be a brief battle into another war in itself."

Caspian looked as though he already knew this answer, only previously tried to ignore it. His head nodded up and down.

"You are right. As much as I desire seeing your sister safe, my responsibility now lies elsewhere."

"But what about Lucy?!" Susan's eyes began to glisten.

"I will go for her," Peter said, "I know the forest well and can travel more swiftly on my own anyhow."

"I want to go with you," Susan said, "She's my sister too."

"That she is, but your skills are needed by Caspian, along with Edmund's."

Susan and the Prince exchanged a tense glance.

"A gifted archer is too valuable to sacrifice," Peter added, "You must stay. He requires as many good soldiers here as possible if he hopes for victory."

"If something happens to you we will never know. On your own, there is so much at risk," Susan responded with a pleading expression.

"I will go along, then," Lila piped. "The Prince won't be missing a skilled soldier in me, and I can keep up easily enough."

She didn't care that every eye fell on her for speaking, as it often had in the last day alone; she only cared to be as far away from another battle as within her power. Not yet recovered from the previous one, she couldn't possibly imagine meeting another so soon. At least in the forest she might use agility to locate Lucy, free her, and escape without further violence. Staying with the camp only ensured its continued presence. "That is, if his majesty will permit me."

Peter looked at her, sizing her up.

"Well, you certainly already travel light."

She knew he referenced her rather masculine, yet minimal, wardrobe, but surprisingly not in the mocking way she expected from him. Perhaps he would approach this with maturity after all.

"And you can surprise a man well enough," he added with that smug, aggravating smile of his. On second thought, she hadn't considered the fact that she would have to put up with his arrogance, alone, for an extended period of time. Lila opened her mouth to retort but he was quicker.

"You will come with me then. Prepare to leave immediately."

The King turned and walked to a waiting general outside of the thicket to have a word. Meanwhile, Lila edged towards Caspian, fully expecting a scolding for putting herself in a situation in which they would be separated. To her surprise, he grinned.

"I am glad you go with him."

"You are?" she asked.

"Yes. Peter is a skilled fighter. You are safer with him in the forest than with me in battle." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "But I will miss you terribly all the same."

"Caspian," Peter said, suddenly reappearing, "our troops await your orders."

"So they do," the Prince said, looking over his shoulder. He squeezed Lila's hand then released it. Speaking quietly to the King before leaving her behind, he whispered, "Promise you will watch over her."

Peter caught Lila's eye.

"While finding Lucy is what's most important, I will do what I can to keep your servant safe."

Caspian patted him on the back in thanks, then disappeared into the forest with Susan.

* * *

"It appears he finally spoke to you," Peter said after a long silence of traveling on foot.

"I don't know what you mean."

"So you're still playing at that?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I don't play at anything. Not with you at least, Sire."

"Well something has changed between the two of you. He can't seem to go ten minutes without saying your name."

Lila smiled, comfortable in her place behind him, knowing it was hidden.

"But not in the way you might expect. He kept going on and on last night about what on earth would make you decide to ride off to battle."

"He is just concerned for my safety. He cares about the welfare of all in his kingdo-"

"Oh, come off it!" Peter groaned.

"Excuse me?"

"When will you acknowledge that he hardly knows you? And you him? It's like every time one of you speaks the other is confused over who they're actually addressing. It's obvious even from a distance."

"What difference does it make to you?"

"So you admit it?"

"We will _come_ to know each other!" she defended.

Peter stopped and turned around. "Before or after the wedding?"

Lila crossed her arms. "And now I see the game you are playing, highness, and I won't be fooled again. I won't say another word to you regarding the Prince."

Peter shrugged and then continued walking ahead of her.

"And I look forward to hearing what he has to say about your attire. You can trust he is as unacquainted with the female body as you are with the male's. He acted as though he'd never seen legs on a woman before."

"Most respectable, unmarried men haven't."

"You can't have met many young, 'respectable' men then," Peter chuckled

"To think I once took you for one," Lila said under her breath.

"And where do you create your rules and guidelines for what makes a respectable man?" Peter asked, amused, as he continued walking, "In the castle?"

"Of course not."

"Well I can't be too far off. How often do you even leave its walls?"

"How often do you think men even _speak_ to me, outside of a command within its walls?!" Lila snapped, her frustration reaching its tipping point. Peter sensed this and stopped again to listen. "You think you know me so well after a few conversations, and I'm ashamed to say that, compared to the other men I've encountered, you probably do. Outside of Caspian and my father, no man, respectable or not, has bothered to ask me something regarding my personality or my wants or opinions while treating me like a human being in return, and so I fully admit to holding Caspian as the best kind of man."

Peter held her gaze somberly. "I won't disagree with you. I believe Caspian to be among the very finest, but are you only marrying him because he is all you have?"

"I'm not marrying him!"

"Considering him, then."

"You presume too much," she said, walking past him.

"And you judge entirely too harshly," he responded. "Why can't a man be both respectable and acquainted with women?"

Now she was grateful for her position in front where he could not see her blush.

"This is not a conversation I will take part in with someone so outside of my station."

"But I just don't see how you can declare someone a lesser person for enjoying something you have no knowledge of."

"Those true to themselves use patience to wait until the proper time."

"The proper time meaning marriage?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Some cultures have no marriage."

"Wherever are those?" she asked in surprise.

"That is beside the point. What if you and Caspian aren't compatible after you have done the most proper deed and waited for marriage before sharing your bed?"

Lila practically choked on her own oxygen as her feet stumbled slightly.

"How can you ask me such a thing?" she said over her shoulder, trying to regain her balance.

Peter flashed his smirk. "Forgive me, I'm rather unused to censoring myself."

"Again, our differences are as plain as night and day."

"So they are. It is unfortunate that you feel yourself above conversing with someone as unworthy as I."

"Will you order your guards to arrest me for failing to entertain you with talk of debauchery?"

"Perhaps. It is indeed lucky for you that they are not here. Few typically are allowed to speak to me as you do without a swift punishment."

"Then I will be happy to walk in silence, as before. I rather think I prefer it."

* * *

They continued on in the peaceful quiet that Lila requested. The forest brush grew thick and she took great caution to travel through it as quietly as Peter. Occasionally she wondered where they were going, but assumed Peter had as little idea about where to search first as she did. The soldiers could have been hiding anywhere. Suddenly, Peter stopped and grabbed her arm, bringing her into a stooping position with him low to the ground.

"What-"

He put his finger to his lips to silence her, then used it to point to a distant location. When she looked, she saw a lone soldier, dressed in the armor and mask that Miraz's had done, walking in the forest. They could neither see nor hear anyone with him.

"What do we do?" she whispered with as little a voice as she could.

"Ambush," Peter said, his eyes still on the soldier.

"How?"

"Bait and switch."

"Bait?" she asked nervously.

"You must go into the clearing by that boulder and be seen by him. I will hide behind the rock. When he approaches I will attack."

"When he approaches to...what?"

Peter finally looked at her. "You're a beautiful woman alone in the forest. He's a man who's been at battle for weeks."

"And...you'll..."

"Make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you."

"But-"

"Do you not trust me?"

"No!"

"Then let's get a move on. We must be quick."

He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"You want me to just stand by the rock?"

"Get his attention."

"How?"

"Go!"

Lila stumbled unsurely away from him and walked quietly until she was in front of the boulder he referenced. She could hear him on the other side, getting into place and drawing his sword. She leaned against the rock for strength before brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"H-Hello there! Sir?" she called.

The helmeted head in the distance turned quick as a flash.

"May...may I ask you for..."

But he was already approaching. Even though his eyes and mouth were the only things left uncovered by his mask, they reflected more intensity than she felt comfortable receiving.

"What might a pretty thing such as you be doing all the way out here?" he asked. His voice had a slight echoing quality from the metal around his face.

"I...I just...came in to get some water and..."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, stroking her cheek.

"That's enough talk already."

They were his last words. Peter jumped from overhead on top of the rock, landed behind the soldier, and ran him through his back. Lila jumped out of the way right before he keeled over onto his stomach.

"You've killed him!" she said, "I thought you would at least ask him where his fellow soldiers were!"

"We'll see more soon enough."

"And then what? We kill them too?"

"No, I have a better plan," he said, taking the helmet from atop the soldier's head. "I will use this man's armor as a disguise and become one of the rebel soldiers. Then when we find more of them, they will lead us blindly into their camp where we can rescue Lucy."

"But who will I be?" Lila asked.

Peter put his sword back into its sheath and fit the helmet over his face.

"You will be my prisoner."


	7. Chapter 7

"And I suppose it doesn't matter if I refuse?"

"Do you have another plan?"

"No, but this one will surely be too risky."

"To rescue Lucy, we must not only find the enemy camp, but find Lucy within it. It may require a considerable amount of time that I cannot guarantee we will have without being noticed. If I am a soldier, I can search at my leisure."

"What about me? Anything could happen to a prisoner! What if we are separated? At least you are protected in your disguise. Think of what you're asking me to do. Would you request such a thing from your sister?"

Peter blinked. "I don't regard you in any way like I do my sisters."

"Oh, but of course; I'm not noble, therefore, don't get to be treated half as well."

"That's...not what I meant," Peter shook his head. "To clarify, you will be _my _prisoner. No one else will dare touch you if you belong to me."

Lila paused and considered these words.

"I may be a servant to you and the other royals but I am not a slave. I am no one's property."

"Can you not see that this is simply part of an act? A charade that can save my sister's life?"

For for first time since she had met him, the man in front of her held all of the vulnerability of a child in his eyes, but it was gone in a blink.

"And besides, they don't call me Peter the Magnificent for nothing. We will all come out of this alive, I promise you."

Lila waited to speak, not yet wanting to make up her mind.

"Unless you would prefer another full-scale attack?" Peter asked. "Is that not why you came with me in the first place? To be away from the savagery of war?"

Her mouth fell open. "How did you...?"

"I saw you after you saved the faun. I remember the look on your face. I felt the same way the first time I ended a life. The guilt tore me even though there was no other choice but to kill. It is not an enjoyable habit to become accustomed to."

She hated to admit that he was right, but still found herself whispering, "Yes. It is."

"I'm asking you, Lila the girl, not Lila my servant. You must do this, for me. We can save Lucy in secret and be gone before they have realized. That way, we might both be spared a little more violence this today."

Lila cleared her throat. "I will do it...for Lucy."

Peter smiled. "So stubborn you are."

* * *

Peter fitted the soldier's armor over his clothing. He left his own behind upon parting from Caspian and Susan, as it was heavy and frightfully loud. This new attire was slightly too large, but not enough to catch anyone's attention. After he resembled the part, they set off into the woods in the direction from which they saw the soldier come. Much to their surprise, they didn't encounter a soul for the rest of the afternoon.

"Where could they possibly be?" Peter wondered aloud.

"It's getting dark," Lila noticed as she looked at the sky.

"We'll make camp here then and continue in the morning."

Peter took off the helmet and dropped it on the ground. Lila was grateful not to have to see it for a while. It gave Peter a face like Miraz, a man she despised for most of her life. She sat on the ground and began gathering small rocks to make a fire pit.

"Where have you been all this time?" she asked Peter. It was a question that lingered in the back of her mind, along with the entire kingdom's, since discovering the kings and queens of old had returned to Narnia.

"England," he replied casually, removing sheets of armor from his leg.

"Where is that? How have you stayed alive for centuries and not aged?" she asked, starting to clear the leaves off of the ground.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh," she muttered, looking downward.

"And neither would anyone else," he clarified. "It's quite literally a whole world away, one which, when I am returned to, returns _me_ to the exact age I was when I left. Simply put, it's magic."

"In which world were you born?"

"England's."

"How long were you king of Narnia before you left?"

Peter paused. "I didn't leave. I was sent back after ruling my own kingdom for over a decade."

"Is...is that why you look so different from the paintings I've seen you in? You were older then?" she asked, trying to keep up.

"Yes, and here I am again to repeat my youth."

"That must be..."

"Frustrating?"

"I suppose. At least you lead the existence of royalty. I would like to know what a lifetime of that is like," Lila said thoughtfully, placing the stones in a circle around the cleared ground.

"I'm not ungrateful, but returning here, now, in the midst of all this...it seems as thought it would have been easier if Aslan had allowed us to stay, marry, and bestow our heirs on the throne of Cair Paravel. They wouldn't have allowed anything like this to happen."

"You were all adults and none of you married?"

"No. It never occurred to us that we had a time limit here. Instead of marrying, I..."

"Became 'aquainted' with women?" Lila finished his sentence with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, naturally," he shrugged with a grin. "My position has its benefits."

Lila shook her head. No wonder he was so different from boys her own age; he was essentially a twenty-five year-old in a teenager's body.

"So much privilege," she commented.

"Judge as you will, but I have seen my fair share of struggle. My siblings and I were sent to live with a complete stranger to save us from war in England. Our city would fall under attack from German bombs constantly."

"German bombs...?"

"Terrible things that...how do I put this...engulfed an entire area in fire and wind, destroying everything in its path."

Lila inhaled. She'd never heard of such a thing.

"But that is how I came here, to another war. When I was thirteen, I lead an army against the White Witch."

"Thirteen?"

"Yes. Can you believe it? But Aslan felt so certain I was ready."

Lila imagined herself at that age, being asked to do something so incredibly terrifying. She knew she wouldn't have been brave enough to accept.

"At least your accomplishments have kept you humble," she snickered.

"They have, haven't they?" replied Peter, sensing the joke.

His smile disappeared at the sound of crunching leaves behind him. He lunged for his sword and swung around. Straight out of the ground rose hundreds of pink and white flower petals, floating up into the air. Peter sighed in relief and lowered his guard, but Lila still sat stunned, having no clue what was happening. The petals quickly formed the shape of a woman.

"I come with a message from Queen Lucy," her soft, fluid voice spoke.

"Thank God, she's still alive," Peter said over his shoulder to Lila.

"Uh-huh," she answered numbly.

"She wishes me to tell you that she's unharmed. The rebel soldiers are keeping her in the Shuddering Wood."

"The Shuddering Wood is another day from here," Peter said in annoyance, "Tell her we will be there tomorrow night, that when we come we will be in disguise. Tell her not to worry."

The flower petals nodded their head. "I brought this same message to Prince Caspian and Queen Susan. The Prince wished me to deliver a letter to his beloved."

A soft breeze blew a rolled-up piece of parchment dancing in the wind from between the trees to land gently at Lila's feet. She couldn't help but turn slightly pink herself, refusing to look up and meet Peter's eye.

"And if there is no further news to bear, I will deliver your message to Queen Lucy."

One by one, the flower petals drifted away, spiraling up and out of sight. Lila picked up the parchment and unrolled it.

"That's interesting" Peter chimed.

"He doesn't...know..." she mumbled.

"Obviously."

Lila looked down at the paper and focused hard.

"Well you may as well give it here," he said, hand outstretched.

"No!"

"Look, it doesn't matter to me what's in his bloody love letter, but it could have something important regarding the battle."

"It was sent to me," she protested.

"And how will you know what it says?"

She set her finger to follow the first line.

"It says:

Lila...I hope to fi...find yo...you...well. I miss you all...ree...dy."

Peter sat down next to her and read over her shoulder. "Already."

"...already. I will wo...rk..."

"Work."

"...hard to bri...n...g..."

"Bring."

"...this war to an ee...nd..."

"End."

"...soon so that we can be to..get...her."

"Together. Yours truly, Caspian," Peter said slightly impatiently.

"I was getting to that part!"

Peter rose again to finish removing his armor.

"Ignorant as he may be, it was still thoughtful for him to send it."

She rolled the letter back up and did not reply.

"You're better than I thought. With a few lessons you could-"

"Lessons?"

"Yes, you know, from a tutor."

Lila looked at him in disbelief. "Don't you think if I could have a tutor I would have done so by now?"

"The instruction needn't be too lengthy. Like I said, you aren't half bad."

"That's impossible. People like me are the last priority for education."

"You could ask Caspian to teach you. He has an excellent professor," Peter suggested.

"No!" Lila's eyes bulged.

"Why ever not?"

"Caspian cannot know."

"What are you afraid of? He would probably devote himself to teaching you if that's what you asked of him."

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's something I'm not exactly proud of," she responded, tucking the letter into her boot.

"And you'd rather spend the rest of your life going without books in order to appear more appealing to him?"

"I've lived this long without the pleasure of reading; I'm sure I can continue."

"I'm sure he will understand if you just talk to him. He cannot blame you if you were raised a servant," Peter said.

"It isn't just because of my position. A lot of servants can read, but most learn from their mothers. Mine died when I was a girl, so I worked in my father's blacksmith shop until, shortly after, Miraz spotted me. He offered decent wages to work in the castle. I never had the slightest opportunity."

Peter looked at her somewhat befuddled.

"The king himself asked this of you?"

"He wasn't king then, but the king's brother."

"What happened after you accepted the position?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lila asked. "I worked for the royal family from then until now."

"And did Miraz ever...speak to you after that?"

"He occasionally asked my age, but nothing more. He treated the staff as though they were another piece of furniture."

Peter's stare grew more intense.

"Why are you looking at me that way? What are you not saying?" Lila asked, growing frightened.

"Lila, I believe Miraz may have...did you ever see him with the other servants?"

"Most of the time they would bring his meals to his room. That was the only time I saw him alone with them."

"Did they linger long?"

Now that she thought about it, Lila could remember an occasional maid apologizing for her lateness, and often times they would be excused from punishment because Miraz required their _special attention_, so Estelle used to say.

"Yes, in fact," she spoke almost in a whisper.

"I believe he may have wanted you in the castle so that when you came of age he could..." but Peter didn't finish. He knew she'd already pieced together the puzzle.

"I turned eighteen just before the war," she said softly, "He must have been too distracted to notice. And thank God he...thank God he was." Lila's hand involuntarily covered her mouth. "How could I not have known?"

"But now that Caspian will be king, you are safe. All of the servants are," Peter said encouragingly, noticing the swell in Lila's eyes.

"I doubt Caspian knew at all what was going on, if I didn't. He has no idea that he is courting someone who was meant to be his uncle's next...but I can't even say it." She let out a small sob and tried to keep herself under control. "He would never look at me again."

"You underestimate yourself," Peter said, sitting next to her. "If he already loves you, you have nothing to fear."

_But does he know who he's in love with?_ Lila thought, wrapping herself with her arms. _More importantly, do I?_


	8. Chapter 8

Lila awoke to the faint smell of smoke coming from the ashen wood. Peter lay still on the other side, sleeping. She rose and moved quickly to chase out the small chill in her bones from the morning air. Using the helmet from the ground, since she was quite without anything else, she began to tiptoe around the trees in search of food, assuming the royal she left behind wasn't used to making his own breakfast.

Lila spotted a small, round shell of light brown. She bent to inspect it, then took its bumpy body into her hand: walnuts. She hasn't eaten those since she was a girl. The hard little objects were scooped and stored in the helmet. On her way back, she eyed a rock roughly the size of her fist and took it along as well.

Peter no longer slept when Lila returned, but he hadn't yet risen, opting instead to lay on his back and stare up into the sky. She half expected him to greet her when she emerged from the trees but he seemed not to notice. Sitting down on a tree stump, she took one walnut shell and placed it on the wooden surface. Then, gently, she hit it with the rock. Not enough to smash it into pieces, but to create a nice line down the center so that she might pull the two halves apart. The nut lay inside in the shape of a butterfly. She repeated this process until all were removed from the safety of their shells, the only noise in the air being the tapping of the rock.

"Breakfast, Sire," she held out a dozen or so pieces cupped in her hands. Peter slowly rose his torso and held out his own so that she could pour them in. Lila turned immediately to sit at her own spot as she was rather unused to a "thank you", though, part of her had anticipated one. She ate slowly, wanting to enjoy the subtle sweetness of the snack, unsure when another one might come. Peter had been given well over half, but still managed to finish sooner. She had to practically shovel the rest into her mouth when she noticed that he already stood, dressed, waiting for her in order to leave. Perhaps, she thought, his quiet nature only occurred in the mornings, for he certainly had little trouble demanding things the day prior.

His attitude continued well into the afternoon. It felt strange, his silence. Not that she was ungrateful; most of the time his words exasperated her to no end, but the journey seemed to pass by much more slowly with not even one word said. Lila never asked to rest, although she felt exhausted, but speaking suddenly felt forbidden. Even while crossing the river or having to climb impossibly steep cliffs, she hardly allowed herself a gasp.

Finally, long after midday and into the first hours of the evening, they espied a small trail of smoke from a campfire.

"That will be them," Peter said. His voice made her jump.

"How will we enter?" Lila asked cautiously.

Peter adjusted his helmet to the exact fit, then put his hand, rather firmly, grasping her arm.

"Follow my lead. Keep your eyes down, but try to spot Lucy if you can. Do not say anything."

"That shouldn't be difficult after today's journey," she remarked.

His grip loosened for a moment before he stepped forward, pulling her alongside him like a leashed animal. As they drew closer to the source of the smoke, she knew she didn't need to pretend when it came to acting frightened.

The camp was larger than she expected. Black tents scattered over a vast clearing where horses grazed in the outskirts. Men walked about in the exact armor as Peter, and here she felt no difficulty keeping her eyes on the ground. The sheer number of them, with their masks exhibiting guiltless, murderous warriors was enough to intimidate her. Peter again tugged her firmly to his side and she stumbled. In the heat of the moment she gave him a scathing look, then returned herself to appearing at his mercy. As he said, this would be a charade, and a grand one at that.

An older, bearded man with grey scattered in his black locks met them right away. Lila recognized him as a member of the previous royal council, but couldn't remember his name.

"What do you have there with you, soldier?" Then his brown eyes drifted to Lila. "Or should I say, who?"

"I found this trespasser just outside of camp," Peter answered. He'd thought ahead and mimicked the accent of her fellow Telmarines. "Perhaps she can be useful to bargain with the Narnians. She appears to be their kind of scum."

The old man smiled. Another soldier, younger, came to his side, having apparently overheard the conversation.

"I recognize this one from the castle. She's a servant I believe. One of the favorites of the Prince," he remarked.

"Then she will be useful to us."

"Perhaps you don't mind sharing the burden of keeping her prisoner?" the young soldier asked. Lila felt disgust growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I do mind, as a matter of fact. If she is spoiled, the enemy will seek revenge."

"And what does that matter to us?" he asked, unconvinced.

"It matters if we desire a quick end to this war."

"The end will only come when the savages are destroyed, one way or another. She seems as good as anyone else to begin with."

Peter drew out his sword.

"I thought _they_ were the savages, not us."

The old man raised his hands to calm them.

"Whoever this woman is, she's not worth losing either of my men to a ridiculous duel over etiquette. Put her in the coach with the other prisoner. With two of their women, one a queen, they are sure to surrender soon."

Lila peered up in time to see Peter's eyes widen. Surely neither of them had considered this. Instead of staying with him, she would be taken directly to Lucy; any time and effort spent searching for her would disappear.

"Right away, Sir...and where is the other captive?"

The man gave him an odd expression.

"You can't be bothered to remember where our only prisoner is kept?"

"I've been patrolling the forest for days. I've only just returned."

The elderly eyes narrowed. His arm rose and he pointed to the edge of the clearing where the horses stood.

"With the animals, where she belongs."

Peter's grasp tightened. Lila felt his anger but knew he would never show it.

"Absolutely, Sir."

He drew her next to him and speedily walked in the direction of the horses.

"We must act now," he hissed.

"Now? Why?"

"If they send word to Caspian that you've been captured, he will charge in here to save you. He won't know its an act. If he does that, everything will be ruined."

Peter was right. It would destroy any chance of saving Lucy quietly and remove the most important soldier from the battlefield in the meantime.

"What is your plan?" she asked.

"We remove the guard at the entrance as quietly as we can and open it. I will force you inside and close the door, at which point, anyone who is watching will see that you are securely inside. There you will tell Lucy to run on the count of ten. I will reopen the door and we will be in the forest before anyone thinks to look in our direction again."

"Okay...all right," Lila said through exploding heartbeats.

A wooden coach sat in the grass, unattached to any horses. It opened through two doors in the back and every window had iron bars. Lucy would still have been too short to see outside. Another soldier leaned against the back side, tapping his metal helmet against the window in boredom.

"I have a prisoner to join the Queen," Peter said.

The soldier quickly stood up straight and looked to his hips for his keys. "Oh yes," he muttered as he reached down for the dangling ring.

"Allow me to help you," Peter said. It looked as though he were innocently reaching for the keys, but when the soldier stiffened and emitted a grunting noise, Lila saw that he'd inserted a small dagger into the gap below his breastplate. Peter grabbed the ring and very inconspicuously leaned the man against the side of the caravan. Lila was amazed he hadn't immediately crumpled to the ground. Peter fiddled with the keys, finally inserting one into the lock and opening the door. Before he could allow himself to rush to his little sister, he shoved Lila inside and closed it shut.

Lucy sat in the corner with her knees to her chest. To Lila's amazement, she didn't appear tired or distraught, merely interested in who was joining her.

"Lila!" she said happily, then jumped to throw her arms about her waist.

"Lucy, listen, we haven't much time," Lila breathed while coming to Lucy's eye level. "In only a few seconds, your brother will open the door and we will have to run into the forest and escape. Do you understand?"

She drew a quick breath and answered immediately. "Yes."

So brave, Lila thought as she counted silently to herself.

"Three...two...one...now!"

Lila grabbed Lucy's hand and prepared her body to dash. The door opened, freedom awaited, their feet scrambled, but just as she made to jump down to the ground, Peter's body was shoved inside, colliding with her own and forcing her back. She felt her grip on Lucy's hand tear apart and suddenly there was darkness again at the sound of wood and metal slamming together.

"And now we have two members of the Kings and Queens of Cair Paravel," the old man's voice came from the window. Parts of his beard stuck through the gaps. "With their pretty light eyes and all."

Lila's shoulders fell. Of course. All Telmarines had dark eyes, and eyes were the only things visible through the mask. How could she not have realized this flaw in his disguise before?

"Sir, where did the Queen go? There ought to be three prisoners," another voice sounded from behind, and the younger, vulgar soldier came into view. "She's escaped! How did we not see?"

"She's a child, you fool. She can maneuver without notice."

"We will go after her right away."

"No," the old man said, "Let her go. It will spare the need to send my own messengers into the woods to die, all to tell Prince Caspian that I have High King Peter as my prisoner. They will have no choice but to come for him now."

"And what of the woman?"

"We'll give Caspian the night to retrieve her. If he doesn't appear before dawn, she belongs to us."

"Perfectly merciful and noble of you, My Lord."

His voice faded away with the sound of his crackling laughter echoing into the evening.

Lila looked at Peter, who sat back against the wall. Even though she couldn't see his face, his body stooped in defeat.

"Please tell me this is part of your plan."

He took off his helmet and allowed it to crash against the floor.

"No, I'm afraid."

"What will they do to us?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth."

"No harm will come to you."

"Then why won't you look at me? Why haven't you spoken today? Did you know this would happen?"

"Of course not! I never would have brought you if so. We _must_ stay calm. Lucy will get help and they will be here before the morning."

"But that's impossible, coming from where they are," Lila whispered. "The men outside know that too."

He didn't answer.

"I've seen much the past three days. I've learned to realize the very worst in people, and you are trying to hide more still. I can see it."

At last he met her stare. His lips stayed perfectly still, and then he spoke.

"They will do the very thing Miraz never got the chance to."

Lila suspected this, knew it deep down, but hearing it confirmed, straight from Peter made her shudder. Involuntarily she sunk down, laying on the floor and positioning her head to see a sliver of the sky through the small window. From here, she would watch the stars until dawn.

* * *

Blackness began to fade and the tiny, twinkling lights disappeared one at a time. Crickets continued to chirp, but by then their song sounded poisonous. Lila didn't sleep. From the few inspections of Peter throughout the night, she could see the illumination reflecting from his wide open eyes as well. Hope dimmed with every star. As the pink and grey rays tinted the dark, Lila's heart felt as heavy as her eyelids, but she could not close them. She felt drained yet aware, dead but alive.

"Peter," she whispered.

"Yes."

"They aren't coming."

She rotated her neck from her position on her back to see him.

"There is still time, Lila."

Hearing him say her name suddenly made her aware that she had just used his improperly, but so little of that mattered in the scheme of things right then.

"So little time." Her nose and eyes grew hot and as hard as she tried to stop it, small, trickling tears slid down her face. Each one stole more and more energy she didn't think she had. "I'm afraid."

Peter sat, closed off like a statue. He clearly tried to appear impassive but she recognized regret, even anger, in the depths of his gaze. She felt like she'd often times had two separate conversations with him, one with his mouth and the other with his inscrutable stare.

"I need you to help me," she said.

"I will do all I can when they come for you."

"I have accepted my fate when morning arrives," she replied. "If you try and fight them, you will only get yourself killed."

"Then what are you requesting of me?" Peter asked warily.

"You can make it easier."

"I can make what easier?"

"My time with him, with any of them."

"Lila, what are you talking about?"

"It will hurt, won't it?" she asked. "And they care nothing for me. They won't consider..."

"For you, yes," Peter answered, his voice shaking and unconfident. "But how am I going to do anything about that?"

Lila breathed in and out. This took more bravery than riding out to war on the back of Caspian's horse, but she was tired, and frightened, and perhaps a little mad.

"You can have me first."

Silence. Screeching, burning, merciless silence.

"What?" he asked, his voice hardly audible.

Lila couldn't say it again. She knew he'd heard her the first time.

Peter shook his head.

"Absolutely not. No."

"But-"

"Stop. It is not something I will even listen to."

"Do you think I want to ask you this?" Lila demanded as she sat up, eyes still glistening. "But the choice is between someone I know and a wicked, horrible stranger. You, at least, would be kind, making the subsequent experiences with the soldiers far less-"

"Wrong? Immoral?"

"This is coming from the man who, just yesterday, professed proudly his experiences with women."

"Those were...much...different," Peter responded with difficulty. "I just can't. Not after..."

"What?"

He wore pity on his face now.

"Not after knowing what you were meant for. Would you have me stoop as low as Miraz?"

Lila blinked hard. "Is that why you are denying me?"

"I do not take up with servants who are under my command. Who do you think I am?"

"You are a prisoner," she said firmly, laying back down on her elbow and turning away from him. "Just as I am. We are the same." She rested her head in her arm and fought the urge to scream. She hated him, hated that he felt himself so far above her, but most of all, hated that she had to ask him, genuinely, for such a favor. Her thoughts returned to waiting, counting the seconds until the outsiders would come, praying for an intervention by Aslan himself. But Aslan had come and gone, and he didn't bother looking back for anyone else who needed him.

Fingers abruptly clutched Lila's shoulder and turned her over.

Peter's.

He crouched above her, resting his other hand on the side of her neck. Before she could ask, he answered.

"There's something I must do, first."

He pulled her neck up and lowered his mouth onto hers. His kiss, sudden and demanding, breathed life back into her chest with its strength. The rest of his body came to rest on top of hers and she felt her hands begin to shake. Despite this, Lila tore her lips away and raised her chin, regaining the oxygen that was stolen in the heat of the moment.

"I don't suspect they will kiss me. You needn't prepare me for that."

"I know they won't, that is why I did it."

"You must do what they will do, otherwise-"

"This will be my way, or not at all. You ought to know better than to argue."

He rose and reached behind his back, catching his shirt and bringing it over his head. His chest was smooth and clear, without a scar or a blemish.

"You liar," she said.

"What?"

"You _can _change your wardrobe."

He smiled.

"Of course I can."

Suddenly something bumped on the end of the caravan. Voices trailed inside with the breeze. Metal creaked against itself and with a swift _bang_ the doors flung open, exposing Peter and Lila to a figure waiting in the soft light of morning. Dawn had arrived.

**A/N: Favorite and follow me and I will be thrilled. Review me and I will update :)**


End file.
